Vampire Crush - Larry Stylinson
by TheAnnFlower
Summary: what happens if the coldhearted vampire louis find the love of his life? will he shut Harry out or let him in? sorry the short summare :P rated M for later chapters :) warning boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Louis pov

"No. I'm too hungry"

I stood up and began walking out. Liam and Zayn, who was cuddling in the corner of the sofa, looked up at me.

"Dude, it's like 20 minutes left 'till the movie ends" Zayn said and made a hand gesture that invaded me back on the couch. I shook my head and walked out of our house.

Our house was a 15 minutes drive into the forest. I was a vampire, and so was Zayn and Liam. We had lived together in more 300 years. I was something about 450 years old, and I met Zayn when I was like 375 years. He found Liam some time later, and Niall was deadly sick so we turned him. Zayn was the one who wanted to turn him, and in the beginning I couldn't see why, but then I understood that Zayn had found the love of his life. Since then the three of us has lived together. We've moved around a lot, but we liked England the best and that was the only place we called home.

I used my vampire speed to run deeper into the forest. I stopped when I was far enough and closed my eyes. Around here there was a path that people often used to get into town, and I waited for the smell of somebody using the path. Sometimes it took hours before someone crossed, but sometimes there was somebody there when I got there. I sat down on a broken tree and waited. 30 minutes passed before I could smell somebody coming. This person smelled oddly good. I began to walk towards the smell and when I could see the path I hide in a tree and waited. I could hear the human, who was running and sobbing. It was not the first time I had heard somebody crying while crossing here, so I didn't care. I could see my victim now. It was a boy, around my age. He was tall and had chocolate brown hair, which was full of curls. He ran with his face down so I couldn't see his face. I waited until he was just a few meter away from my tree to attack. I jumped and slammed him to the ground. He gasped at the loss of breath and stared up in shock. His eyes was puffy from crying, but besides that, they were the most beautiful eyes I had seen in my life. I didn't realize what I was supposed to do because I was totally lost in his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me? Fine. Go on, I don't care." He said with a sad voice.

I was taken completely by surprise. He wanted to be killed? I just sat there and watched him. He didn't struggle to get away, he just lied there, while tears were seeking down his face.

"Come on! Do it!"

"Why do you want me to kill you?" I asked. I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to kill him. He gave me a strange feeling. But I couldn't let him live eater... He'd seen too much.

"Nobody cares anyway! So kill me! Do what ever you want!" He said whit anger in his voice. He had reminded me of my hunger and I gritted my teeth together to distract myself from ripping his throat. I desided to improvise.

"This may hurt a little" I said and lowered my head to his neck and bit. He gasped and was almost about to scream when I let my venom go into his blood, and it was just a matter of seconds before he was out. I really wanted to drink his blood, and I had to really concentrate not to do that. It smelled so good. The poison I had given him was a vampire thing we use to drug our victim so they won't hurt when we kill them. We also have a turning poison, but that is more complicated, cause we have to bite them, give them the venom in a surten point in the night, then we have to mix a little of there blood whit the blood of the vampire who bite them, make them drink that, and by sunrise they are a vampire.

I lifted him up in my arms, and began to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

I woke up in something that looked like a cell. My head was pounding, and my hands were tied to the wall in chains. I tried to remember what had happened. I remember the boy who attacked me. I remember how sure he looked, but then he seemed kind of lost and unsure. I remember I lowered his head and... Bit me? No, that can't be right, he must have done something else. Maybe I just fainted.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard something outside the door.

"I still don't understand why you brought him here! Why didn't you just kill him? You never had problems with killing your victims before" someone said in a angry voice. I heard footsteps come closer.

"I don't know, I just couldn't." That sounded like the boy who tried to kill me.

"You just couldn't?!"

"Let's just keep him until I find out what to do with him"

Keep me? What are they talking about?

"I can kill him for you, and then drink his blood, which by the way, smells delicious"

Drink my blood? They sound like vampires, but they don't exist. They must be crazy.

"No don't touch him!"

"Louis, are you in love? You know, like I fell for Liam when I met him"

"No! Never! And you know that!"

So his name is Louis...

Their voices was right outside my door now.

"Sure man"

I heard a key and then the door was looked open and Louis and the other guy came in. Now that I saw Louis I couldn't help but to think of how beautiful he was. The other guy was also kind of handsome, but my eyes was totally taken by Louis.

"Hey, look who's awake" the other guy said and walked towards me.

"Listen, I'm Zayn, this is Louis. He was supposed to kill you, but God knows why he didn't. So now you're staying here, and do as we say, understood?"

I didn't like this guy, but I knew that I couldn't fight him, so I just avoided his eyes. Then Louis came to me and forced me to look at him.

"This is our place, our rules. You are going to clean our house, make food to us, get rid of the dead bodies when we are done with them and other things we ask from you." Louis looked angry, and I was scared.

"What kind of crazy people are you?"

I asked, but then regretted it, cause Zayn suddenly looked really angry.

"He doesn't know what we are yet" Zayn bursted out in laughter and Louis just looked at me like he really wanted to hit me.

"Listen now, little boy. We are vampires, believe it or not. We are stronger than you, so don't fight. We are faster than you so don't run and if you don't do as we say, then we'll kill you." Louis spat out and stood up and walked to the door, with Zayn following close by.

"You start tomorrow" Zayn said and then walked out and locked the door. I was now alone, and I let the tears I had flow. I was so confused. Vampires don't exist and why did they pic me to be their slave? But there was something weird about that Louis boy. I was scared of him but somehow also kind of attracted to him. It was not the first time I was attracted to a boy, but I was defiantly not going to fall for a guy who was "supposed to kill me". I shook my head and tried to lay in a comfortable position, but it was not easy with my hands tied. Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I woke up by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw Louis. He had a plate whit a sandwich and water on it. I looked away when our eyes met. He walked towards me and sat down in front of me.

"What is your name?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"Harry Styles" I whispered, still avoiding his gaze. He laughed and took his hand to my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You still don't believe us, do you?" He asked with a evil smirk. He seemed evil, but at the same time it looked like he was fighting with himself inside. I shook my head at the question. He laughed.

"Then I guess that I have to prove it to you" he said and leaned towards me. I started to shiver. He tilted my head to the side and he placed his mouth on my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck and my heart was pounding and my breath went really fast. I was really scared, but also kind of curious. He opened his mouth and I could feel something sharp press into my neck. A let out a scream from the pain, but suddenly the pain was replaced with pleasure, and my scream ended with a moan. Louis pulled away and looked at me, some blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Believe me now?" He asked. I nodded and just looked at him with fear in my eyes. My head was exploding with questions and wonders. He licked away the blood in his face, and reached for one of my hands. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes.

"Relax, I won't hurt you unless you try something stupid" his voice was harsh but it was still some kind of softness in it. He took my right hand and unlocked it from the chain.

"Eat." He said and then he left the room and locked the door. I listened as the footsteps raided away.I took my hand to my neck and I could feel the two holes from his teeth. He really was a vampire, and here I was trapped in his basement. I looked at the food but I didn't want to eat. I tried to fight the tears, and not think of what just happened. I was so scared but I kind of liked it when touched me.

"No Harry, bad thoughts," I whispered to myself. Tried to eat a little bit, but I just didn't want food. Then I tried to sleep again, and this time it was easier because I had one hand free. I soon drifted of to a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis pov

I walked out of Harry's cell. My body was still hot and trembling after the blood sucking. That's another thing about vampires, when we bite and drink, it doesn't hurt for the human. Instead they feel pleasure,. Same for the vampire. That's why both me and Harry was slightly aroused now. Nobody knows why it is that way, it just is. But normally when I drink from humans it doesn't feel like it did with Harry now. This gave me a feeling that it was more than a bite. It felt better, my heart was pounding faster, my breath was heavier and I felt really light headed.

"There is something about that boy" I whispered for my self.

"You bet it is! I haven't seen you like this before" Liam popped out from a corner.

"Jesus Liam! You can't scare me like that" I shook my head and looked at him.

"I wouldn't if you wasn't lost in your own dreams of Harry" Liam teased.

"Shut it Liam, you know I will never ever fall for somebody"

Liam just nodded and took his arm around my shoulder and we walked up to our living room. Zayn sat there and watched some TV. He looked up when he saw us and smiled. Liam let go of me and ran over to Zayn in the sofa. He snuggled into his arm. And Zayn leaned down and kissed him. I walked to the kitchen to find some food, while they were still snuggling.

I leaned against the counter and buried my face in my hands. Why did I feel this way, what was it about Harry that made me so worked up?

I found some chocolate and started eating. Yes vampires eat normal food, we just need blood to keep us up. I sighed and walked back in to the living room again, where Zayn was now on top of Liam, whit his hand under his shirt.

"Get a room" I teased and Zayn looked up at me with a playful smile, while Liam hid his now red face behind Zayn. They sat up (Liam still blushing) and I sat down with them.

"What are you going to do with Harry?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. I just can't bring myself to kill him" I whispered. Liam gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You'll find out" he said and stood up with Zayn close by. Zayn was stroking his back and whispering things in Liam's ear. Then they giggled their way to their room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat there for maybe an hour or two. Then I stood up, grabbed a blanket and walked down to Harry's cell. I opened the door as silent as I could. He was sleeping with his hand still attached to the wall. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't let him know that I was feeling like this. I saw the plate with foot and water, he had only taken a few bites of the sandwich. Poor guy, I must have scared him.

I walked over to him and as silent as I could, unlocked the chain on his arm. He moved in his sleep.

'He was so cute! No Louis! Not thoughts like that!' I thought to myself. I sighed silently and put the blanket over Harry. He mumbled something in his sleep and made himself comfortable under the blanket. I couldn't stop myself, I bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. He smiled in his sleep, and I could feel my heart pound a little faster. Then I saw the two holes in his neck. I could still remember how good his blood tasted, and how good it felt to drink from him. I was tempted to drink from him now, but I gritted my teeth together and started to walk out. Right before I closed the door I heard Harry mumble again.

"Lo...i"

What?! it sounded like my name. I shook my head, locked the door and walked away.

I walked up to my room, and then I took of my clothes until I stood there in my boxers. I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

I woke up really early. The sun was slightly shining through my window and I stood up and got dressed. Then I remembered the human in the basement. I sighed and walked down to the living room. I started to prepare a list for Harry of what he was going to do. He was going to:

making breakfast, lunch and dinner. Cleaning the dishes, washing our clothes, clean the house (once a week) and take care of the people we killed, an dotter tings we asked him to do.

"This must be enough to keep him busy" I said to myself. I took the list and walked down to the basement. I opened Harry's cell and walked in.

"Wake up" I said in a harsh tone. Harry sat up and yawed.

"Do this things" I said and gave him the list. Harry read the list and his eyes suddenly widened. Must have been the dead body's that freaked him out.

"What do you mean with dead bodies?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I'll explain it later. Now come with me" I said and started to walk out. I heard Harry stand up and follow me.

"Louis, when am I going to see my family again?"

I tensed. I didn't know what to answer.

"Doesn't going to happen, kid" Zayn came out of his bedroom door. Harry said nothing, he just looked down at his feet. I could see that he was sad and scared.

"Did Louis give you a list?" Zayn asked and sat down by the table. Harry nodded.

"Then you could start by making us some breakfast" Zayn said and began to read the newspaper. Harry nodded again and began to make omelets. I sat down above Zayn. He leaned forward, signalising me to do the same.

"What are you going to do with him, Louis. Are you just going to make him our slave. Do you know how hard it will be to live with a human that smells like that!" He hissed.

"I'll figure it out!"

"Then make it fast! He knows to much so we can't just let him go. We have to kill him, or turn him"

"I can't bring myself to do any of it" I looked down. I didn't like this mess, I should just have killed him or just not attacked him at all.

"Breakfast is ready" Harry said from the kitchen. He came to the table and placed the food in front of me and Zayn. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"You can go to my room and change if you want. It's up the stairs and the first door to the left" I said and started to eat. Harry nodded and walked up. He came doen later with a clean t-shirt and jeans.

When we were done eating Harry did the dishes when suddenly the door bell rang.

"Harry, open" I said, and he walked out to open. I continued with the tv-show I was watching when I heard a scream coming from the hall. It was Harry's scream. I didn't hesitate, I stood up and ran in vampire speed to the hall. Harry was clenched against the wall by a blond guy, who was close to drink from Harry.

"Niall!" I screamed. Niall turned his head and when he saw he smiled.

"Louis! Long time no see!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

The blonde guy let go of me and gave Louis a hug. What?

"It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Louis said, pulled away from the hug and looked at Niall.

"I've mostly been in Australia with my cousin, but besides that, Asia"

Now I was really confused. Was he a friend? Something more? And what was up with me feeling so jealous?

"Cool! You've got to tell me more about it" Louis said.

"Niall" a boy came running in and hugged Niall. Right behind him came Zayn.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked with a friendly smile.

"I missed you, so I thought I should come for a visit" Niall said.

"What's going on? And who are you? And you?" I asked and pointed at Niall, then at the other boy, who was now holding hands with Zayn. What?

"Harry, this is Niall. Hi is an old friend of ours. And this is Liam, Zayns boyfriend" Louis said. Boyfriend? I was kindof confused.

"But who are you" Niall asked and looked at me. I gulped and stuttered. He had just tried to kill me...

"That is Harry" said Louis

"And why is he here? He is a human. Which smells really good by the way" Niall looked at Louis with a confused look.

"Because Louis dragged him in here in stead of killing him" Zayn let go of Liam and put an arm around Niall.

"Why?" Niall asked.

"Yeah Louis. Why?" Zayn looked at Louis with a sly smile and winked. Louis just looked down at his feet. Louis looked replay sad and like he was unsure. I had an urge to hug him or do something to comfort him. But I couldn't. They would think I was weird. So I just stood there and looked at him.

"Come, let's go to the living room" Liam said and grabbed Zayn's hand. Niall, Liam and Zayn walked together in, while I slowly walked after them.

"You okey?" Louis came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, nodded and looked down at the ground. Louis stopped me and turned me towards him. I continued to look down at the ground. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes was so beautiful.

"You sure?" he said. He was so close, I could slightly feel his breath on my mouth. I gave a little nod and just stood there and looked at him. He looked into my eyes, then he looked at my mouth. He stroke his thumb right under my bottom lip. My breath hitched and my heard began pounding faster. He leaned a little forward, looked at me, then my lips. He leaned in a little more. I could almost feel the warmth from his lips. He began closing his eyes and so did I.

"Harry! Make us some coffee!" Zayn shouted from the living room. Louis pulled away and looked away.

"Coming!" I said and sighed. I walked to the kitchen, leaving Louis there alone. It looked like was fighting with himself, but what was he fighting for?

After I had made the tea, I put the dirty clothes Louis had given me in the washing-machine, wich was in the basement. I sat and waited for it to be done. I heard the others laugh and talk in the living room above. I was scared, and it felt like I was going to have a brake down soon. I didn't know why I was here, or when I was going leave...If. But one of the things that scared me the most was the attraction I had towards Louis. He had tried to kill me. His friend had tried to kill me. He had locked me in a cell, and his other friend had told me that I was never going to see my family again. But still, I wanted to touch him, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to love me. I took my hand to my neck. I could feel the holes from Louis's bite. I closed my eyes and memorized the feeling of him sucking my blood. It had felt good. Really god. But it also was a feeling underneath the pleasure. I felt like I was complete when he did it. And every time we're not together I get this weird empty feeling.

The machine beeped, signalizing it was done. I stood up and began to take the clothes out of the washing machine when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped and turned around with my fist clenched. Louis stood there with a hurt expression and let his arms fall to the side.

"Sorry" he mumbled and looked down.

"No, it's fine, don't think about it" I said. I didn't know why I did it, I just got the urge. I took a step forward and hugged Louis. He seemed surprised for a moment, then he let out a sigh and put his arms around me. This felt so right. I closed my eyes, just enjoying he moment.

"You don't have to do the things on the list. You are free to do whatever you want in this house. Eat and drink whatever you want, if you need anything, let me know so I can fix it. Just don't leave the house" he said and pulled away, but still standing close to me.

"Okey" I mumbled. I blushed so I pulled away and turned around and continued to take out the clothes.

"Do yo wanna sleep in my room? I mean in stead of the cell. I can find a madras for you" Louis said and sat down beside me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, thank you" then I continued with the clothes. Louis began to play with my curls. I closed my eyes. I always loved it when people played with my hair. Especially when Louis did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis pov

Harry had now been with us for three weeks. He had become good friends with everybody, especially Liam. Seeing them together made me kind of jealous, but the relationship between me and Harry had also grown really strong. We were all upon each other almost all the time, we sat and cuddled all the time, and even in the middle of the night if he had a nightmare he came up in my bed and we cuddled until he fell asleep in my arms. One thing that annoyed me was that he never told me what the nightmares was about, every time I asked he just told me that it wasn't important. I didn't believe him. I mean, he wakes up in the middle of the night crying and shivering until I've calmed him down. It seemed important to me. I wondered if it had something to do with the reason he cried when I first met him. But he didn't answer that ether. I didn't want him to be sad, but I guessed that he would tell me when he was ready.

We were sitting in the sofa, watching a movie. We were alone because Zayn, Liam and Niall was at a party, and since we didn't want Harry to run away or something I stayed. Not that I minded, I loved being with Harry.

He was laying with his head on my chest with my arms around him. He was holding one of my hands. I bent down and nuzzled my nose in his hair. He looked up at me with the smile that made his dimples show. He looked so happy. He always did when he was with me. He had insisted on doing some house work, and there was sometimes when he was alone doing that I had seen him look really sad, sometimes crying.

I smiled back and squeezed his hand. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it.

"What?" I asked and began to play with his hair with the hand that wasn't holding his.

"Nothing" he continued to look at the TV screen. We were watching the matrix.

"I'll make some more popcorn" he said, stood up and walked to the kitchen. I stared out in nothing a moment before I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Harry was bent over the counter, opening a popcorn bag. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He had stopped jumping when I did that. He leaned back and let his head fall back, resting on my shoulder. I leaned down and buried my head in his neck and inhaled. He smelled so good. And there was sometimes I was really close to drinking from him, but I wouldn't do that. When I felt like that I went out and drank from animals. He didn't like me drinking from humans. But when I was like this just liked to smell him. He was like a flower, and you didn't want to take away a flowers sent, you just wanted it to keep smelling.

"Louis?" He asked

"Hmm?" Was my respond.

He turned around and put his arms around my neck.

"What? " I asked and smiled. He rested his forehead against mine, his breath tickling my lips.

"I..." His voice was shivering and I could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"You...?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I want..." His voice was really shaky and he leaned just a little bit forward. I didn't hesitate. I slammed my lips against his. He seemed surprised, but kissed me back right away. The kiss was passionate and slow. I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he allowed. Our tongues battled for dominance, but obviously I won. Harry moaned as I explored his mouth. I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around me. Turned around and slammed him against a wall. I began kissing his neck, and Harry hissed when I found his sweet spot

"Louis..." He moaned and his head fell back. He took my hair in his fist and pulled playfully. This turned me on even more, and I made a growling sound in the back of my throat. I took a god hold on him and walked into the living room, then throwing him on the sofa. I crawled over him and attacked his neck once again. I could feel my member harden and I got more and more aroused. I could also feel Harry harden and his moans was louder and I could hear his heart beet really fast. I took one of my hands and rubbed his erection through his pant. He moaned my name. I lifted my head and I felt my vampire teeth come out. Fast, my mouth aimed for Harry's vain in his neck. Right before my mouth hit the spot I realized what I was about to do and I jumped away from Harry.

Harry sat up quickly with his breath racing and look at me. I sat with my hand in front of my mouth. I was trembling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I whispered over and over. I didn't look at him. I was to scared. He was the boy who had made me feel again and I had almost hurt him.

When vampires have sex, or get aroused we get the urge to bite, because it gives even more pleasure. It's like that with vampires with humans and vampire with vampire. Except that vampires can survive others drinking their blood, which human can't if the vampire drink too much.

I could feel tears in my eyes as I kept saying I was sorry. I heard Harry move closer to me an I felt his hand on my shoulder. I jumped away. I was now standing on the floor near the steers up to my room.

"Louis, it's okey" Harry stood up slowly, like he was scared of scaring me. I felt the tears stream down my face.

"No! It's not okey, I could have killed you!" I sobbed.

"Louis. I don't care, you didn't! See, I'm still alive!" Harry came over to me and took my hand and placed it over his heart. That's when I felt it. His heart was beating in the exact same pace as mine. They say that if a vampire find a person with the exact same heart beat they are meant to be. They are mates.

"Harry, I need time" I said and he let go of my hand and looked at me with a sad face. I turned my head. I just couldn't look at him right now.

"Okey" he looked down. I ran out the door and I could hear Harry's crying fade away as I ran deeper into the woods.

"Harry is my mate?" I whispered to myself as I kept on running


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry pov

Louis had bin out a long time now. Zayn, Liam and Niall had come home and I had explained what had happened (at least the most of it). Now I was laying on my madras in Louis's room. I had given up on sleeping and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I felt so stupid, why had I began to kiss Louis? If I just hadn't, he would be here now. He hates me now. He ran out because of discuss. I'm sure of it. I mean, we had been getting really close, and cuddled all the time, but sometimes he looked like he wanted to run away.

I sighed and stood up. It was six in the morning and I just couldn't sleep. I walked out. I didn't want to wake the others so I walked as silent as I could down the stairs. I kept walking to the kitchen but stopped when I saw someone resting his head on his arms, leant over the kitchen counter. It was Louis. He was asleep. I didn't know what to do. I turned around and was about to go up again when I heard his voice.

"Please don't go. Come here"

I tensed. His voice sounded so sore. I turned around and walked to the kitchen with my head down.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be great" he said and raised his head and looked at me. I just kept avoiding his eyes while I made a cup of tea to each of us.

When I was done I gave him the tea and was about to go back to the room when I felt something take my hand. I turned around.

"No, don't leave. Sit down with me" he said and pulled me towards him. I sat down on the bar chair besides him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" he put his hand under my chin and turned my head to look at him. His hand was warm from the tea.

"Why? You shouldn't be sorry, it was me who had started the kissing thing"

"What, are you crazy? I almost killed you. And believe me. You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you" he smiled a little.

"Bullshit!" I looked away while the tears built up in my eyes. He didn't mean it.

"What are you talking about? He sounded confused.

"I've seen it in your eyes. In one moment you seem happy, but sometimes when we cuddle it looks like really want to run away or just get away from me" the tears started to poor down my cheeks.

"Harry..." He turned my head and wiped a tear away with his fingers.

"The reason for that is... Something that happened in my past. In the start of my vampire life I was with a girl. She was a witch. Her name was Eleanor. I was really in love, or at least I thought I was. She had hypnotized me to think I was in love with her, and she just used me to do her errands, and to just be her toy. After some years she had made a real monster of me. I had killed so many people. And one day we were in my hometown, and the town had heard that there was vampires there, and they tried to find them and kill them. Eleanor had send me out to kill them. But I didn't finish killing all of them, because it was one man I had killed that made me realize what kind of monster I was. It was my father. I had looked at him, lying there, dead. I had his blood on my hands. Then I broke out of her stupid hypnotizing and I left her. I was heartbroken. Because of my father and the people and because I had thought I was in love with her. Since then I promised myself that I was never going to fall in love again. That's why I have tried to fight my feelings for you. But you are special, Harry. I can't leave you. I can't stop loving you. Because I do. I love you" Louis had taken my hands and it looked like he was about to cry. I was crying, and he leaned forward and kissed away my tears. I let out a tiny sigh and just enjoying the moment of touch. He leaned back and stroke my hand with his thumbs. I was looking at our hands, he was looking at me. We sat like that in silent for a while.

"What are you thinking of?" Louis asked after a while.

"The story you told me, yesterday... Stuff" I said.

"Let's make a deal" Louis said with a playful smile.

"I promise to stop fighting my feelings for you, if you promise me to stop me if I'm hurting you or worse" he said and looked me straight in the eye.

"Deal" I said and smiled. Louis smiled to, but now his eyes focused on my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was slow nut passionate. And it told so many things.

"I see you two are friends again" Zayn said and walked into the kitchen. I giggled and looked down.

"Yeah. I like it better this way" Louis said and gave me a peck on the lips.

We were laying in Louis's bed. It was late but we were to busy talking and cuddling to care about sleeping.

"Louis, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but okey" he said and smiled. I giggled.

"Well, I was just wondering... How do a human become a vampire?" I asked shyly. Louis looked at me with a serious look.

""It's kind of complicated. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I was just wondering" I mumbled. He could tell I was lying.

"Harry? Why?" He asked determined.

"I just... I was thinking... If you turned me..." I mumbled. I knew he wouldn't like this.

"Harry. That is a very serious thing you ask, and I don't want to take away your life like that" he said. He was stroking my hair.

"But I want to be with you. Forever" I said

"Harry, let's talk about that later" he said.

"Would you at least think about it?" I asked.

"Promise. Now let's get some sleep" he said and he pulled me closer to him. I inhaled and I could feel his sweet sent calm my body.

"Louis?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I love you" I said. I could hear his smile as he made me look at him and he leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"I love you too" he said when he pulled away. Then I feel into a calm sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis pov

Harry was now officially my boyfriend. Our cuddling and snuggling was taken to a whole new level. We were all up on each other all the time. During breakfast, lunch, dinner, watching movie, doing dishes, washing clothes, all the time. But I liked it. I had never felt this happy before, and I didn't want it to end. But something bad was coming, I could feel it.

We were home alone, again, and we were laying in the sofa, cuddling. We we're suppose to watch a movie and eat pizza, but we were kind of busy with each other. I vas laying in the corner, with Harry laying with his arms around my torso. We talked about everything and nothing. I loved the times like these. He talked and I listened, maybe asking a little question here and there. I wanted to know everything about him. But it was hard to listen when I looked into his beautiful eyes. He was in a middle of a sentence when I leaned a little bit forward. He stopped talking and gave me a sly smile. Then he leaned forward and slightly wiped his lips against mine, before pulling away again.

"Harry, you tease!" I complained. He just smiled wider, then he lowered his head and started kissing my neck.

"Harry" I moaned and tangled my hand in his hair. He was kissing the sweet spot in my neck that made me go crazy.

"Harry, kiss me now!" I said and tried to make him kiss my mouth. Harry just laughed.

"Not jet" he whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I moaned and Harry laughed a little. He lifted his head and swiped his lips against mine. I tried to make him kiss me, but he just bent down again on the other side of my neck and began kissing me there. That's when I had enough and took a hold on his shoulders and flipped his around so I was on top.

"Don't you think that you are gonna top that easily" I said and attacked his lips. He smiled into the kiss. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he did not allow.

That sly bastard.

I took one hand under his shirt and pierced one of his nipples, making him moan. I quickly sledded my tongue in and our tongues battled for dominance, but I won, of course. While licking every corner of his mouth my hand caressed his chest, and I could actually feel how happy he was, which also made me happy. I sat up and pulled Harry with me so he was sitting on my lap with his legs rapped around my waist. I took of his shirt and then I took of mine.

Our make out sessions usually stopped here. We both wanted to go slow. I was holding Harry close to me, caressing his back and placed gently kisses on his shoulders.

"I love you" he mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled, pulled away from his shoulder and made him look at me. I gave him a long and passionate kiss.

" I love you too" I said. I pushed some of his curls away from his face. He smiled up at me. I just looked into his eyes. I was so happy like this, I didn't want it to end.

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yes babe?"

"How long is it since you drank blood?" I was surprised by his question.

"A couple of weeks, why?"

"Drink from me." Harry said. I shock my head.

"No way. What if I can't control myself. I can't bear to loose you." I said. I looked Harry in the eyes, fondling with the curls in his neck.

"You won't. Listen, I want to be with you. I love you. But when I say I want to be with you I mean with every part of you. Please drink from me." He asked with a pleading look. I didn't know what to say or do. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. Harry leaned forward and kissed me.

"Please. I want to be a part of you" I sighed.

"Promise to stop me if I hurt you" I said, and Harry smiled a little and nodded. I leaned towards his neck and kissed the spot where his vein was.

"I'm just gonna take a little" I said and I could feel Harry nod. Then I let my teeth come out and I let them sink into his flesh. Harry hitched in pain, but after a few seconds he let out a moan and relaxed. It was good to feel human blood again and I moaned with pleasure. I pulled Harry closer, and he moaned. We sat like this for a half minute, both of us moaning. Then I pulled away and licked the blood that had escaped my mouth. I blinked a few times then I looked up at Harry.

"Are you okey?" I asked and Harry nodded. He laid down and closed his eyes. I layed down

besides him and pulled him closer to me.

"You sure? I didn't take too much?" I asked, looking at him worried.

"I'm fine, you didn't take too much" he opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. He leaned forward and kissed me. We kissed for a while, then he pulled back.

"May I have a glass of water?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back" I said, stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I was poring water in a glass when I heard a scream from the living room. I dropped the glass in the sink and ran into the living room. Harry was laying on the ground, with a big wound in his wrist which was bleeding.

"Harry, what happened?!" I shouted and ran to him. I took his head in my lap and tried to comfort him. He was crying and trembling.

" the wall" he said. His voice was shivering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He stretched his arm and pointed at the wall behind the TV. I gasped. On the wall, written with Harry's blood it stood "you are mine!"

"I don't understand" I whispered

"She was afoul. I don't want her to come again. I'm scared!" Harry was beginning to panic and he hold on to my arm as if it was a lifeline.

"Harry relax. What woman?" I asked in a calm tone, but right now Harry was in shock and wouldn't be able to talk. I lifted him gently up and carried him to the kitchen. I put him down on the bar chair, and made share he didn't fall down. Then I found some paper and disinfectant for his wound. After I had disinfected and bound it I made a cup of tea.

He had been drinking 4 cups of tea when he finally calmed down enough to speak. I sat besides him, but not taking my eyes away from him.

"Harry, can you please tell me what happened? I placed my hand on his arm, stroking it with my thumb.

"There was a lady... She was there for just a few seconds. She came in the glass door... She gave me a creepy smile, then she came at me, really fast... I screamed. Then you came in and she had written on the wall and disappeared." Harry let out a little sob. I leaned forward and embraced him. This gave me a really bad feeling

"Do you remember how she looked like?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"She had long brown hair, she was just as tall as you I think, maybe a little more or less. I don't remember much, but her eyes was like really shiny poison yellow" Harry shivered. I knew exactly who she was...

"Harry. I know who it was"

"Who?" Harry looked up at me.

"It was Eleanor..." Harry looked at me in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry pov

Louis had called Zayn and the others and told them what had happened. Now we sat in Louis's room. I was still in some kind of shock and couldn't sleep, so we sat against the wall, Louis with his arm around me. I had my knees pulled towards me and hugged them as I tried to calm down. We didn't speak. We just sat there.

"You can sleep if you want to" I mumbled into my knees. We'd been sitting here for hours.

"No. I'm going to look out for you. Especially when you are like this" he said and automatically held me closer.

"But you should get some rest" Louis said. I sighed and nodded. I laid down and Louis laid down beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer while I buried my head in his chest.

The next day was kind of chaos. Everybody was tensed, and Louis tried to find out where Eleanor was. I didn't like it. Liam's job was to take care of me, so we sat and talked and played video games. I knew he tried to make me feel better, but my mind never left Louis.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Liam.

"I don't know. I only know that Niall is out trying to find Eleanor's sent, while Louis and Zayn tries to find out more about her here." Liam said.

"Oh" I said and we continued to play the video game we where playing.

We played for a while then I got hungry and walked to the kitchen.

Louis and Zayn were bent over a PC and some books. Louis looked up when I got in. He smiled and walked to me. He hugged me tight.

"You okey?" He asked. He had been really protective since yesterday.

"Yes, I'm just hungry" I said. He nodded.

I walked to the fridge and took out some pizza from yesterday. Just then Niall came in.

"Did you find anything?" Louis asked.

"She covered her tracks really good. I did find some of her sent, but not anything that can lead us anywhere." Niall said. We made eye contact and he gave me an apologizing smile.

"Did you find anything" Niall asked.

"No we haven't jet." Zayn said.

"Of course they haven't, I can't be found, I'm the one who decide weather to be seen or not" everybody's head turned to the glass door.

There was Eleanor. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Eleanor." Louis looked pissed. I was too scared to move. Zayn and Niall was standing ready to attack if something should happen.

In the corner of my eye I could see Liam in the stairs, also ready to attack.

"Hi Louis. Missed me?" She asked.

Louis just glared at her.

"I see you got my message. And your little friend friend tastes good. I just tasted a little, but that was delicious" she looked at me and winked. Suddenly Louis was standing in front of me in a defending position. I felt really creeped out and didn't know what to do.

"You really think that you can protect him? Many years have passed by since you left me, I'm stronger" she said. Her yellow eyes began to light and she stretched her hand towards me. It suddenly felt like a hand was holding around my throat. Eleanor began to close her hand and I gasped for air but nothing could get in. Louis turned and looked at me in shock, the he snarled at her.

"Stop that!" Louis shouted. I began to feel dizzy.

"Stop!" Zayn jumped forward. Eleanor just lifted her arm and Zayn flied across the room and hit the stairs. He let out a cry.

"Zayn!" Liam ran down the stairs between him and Zayn and he took his hand and checked if he was okey.

"You're so stupid" Eleanor said and shock her head

"Louis, you are gonna come with me or I'll kill Harry" she said. I didn't really listen anymore, the blood was pumping in my head and I couldn't breath.

"You get 24 hours to decide" she said and then she slang her arm to the side, making me hit the wall. Louis ran to me and held my head in his hand on my throat was gone and I gasped for air. My head was hurting but I could breath now.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Niall screamed and ran towards her

"Niall, no!" Louis screamed and Eleanor just slang Niall in the wall with her hand.

"You bitch." Niall snarled and Eleanor laughed.

"See you tomorrow love" Eleanor winked at Louis then she was gone.

"No Louis you can't go!" I screamed. Louis was trying to calm me down, but I was not willing to let Louis go to Eleanor.

"If I don't go she will kill you, and Zayn, Liam and Niall!" Louis said. He was holding my shoulders, trying to make me understand.

"But if you go, she will hypnotize you and you will kill us anyway." I said.

"I can't take the risk of staying! If there is a chance that she will leave you alone if I go with her, then I'll take it!" Louis said. He sounded like he was about to cry. I was crying, and I did not accept this.

"Is it because you love her?!" I screamed. Louis's eyes widened.

"I do not love her!" He said in a determined tone. I was trembling and crying. Louis put his arms around me and hugged me tight. I was so scared to lose him, I didn't know what to do.

"I love you, Harry. Never doubt that. I love you with all of my heart. That's why I have to do this." Louis was stroking my hair. I just keep sobbing into his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING! SMUT!

Louis pov

Everybody was mostly silent the rest of the evening. It hurt to see everybody like that, but seeing Harry hurt the most. He was close to me all the time. Like the others, he didn't say anything, he just was close to me and caressed me. We sat up all night. Not saying anything except from an "I love you" here and there.

The next morning was almost alike as the evening. Me and Harry came down from our room, holding hands. We walked to the table where everybody sat and had their breakfast in silent.

"Good morning" I mumbled. They just looked up at me with a sad gaze.

I sat down with Harry besides me, he was almost sitting on my lap.

"Louis..." Liam started. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"We are all a family, and we all want you to know how much we love you. You have always taken care of us, even if it have cost you something. Like now." Liam said, looking straight into my eyes. I heard Harry sob, and I put my arm around him and pulled him closer.

"And we plan on..." Zayn began but I cut him off.

"No! You are not going to try to save me! I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. I promise to try to get a away somehow!" I shouted. Zayn looked down and nodded. The silent fell over us again.

Harry and I were now sitting in my room. Or, he sat on my bed, while I walked slowly around in my room. The clock was 1pm so I still had 5 hours of freedom.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered. He looked so small.

I walked over to him and sat down and pulled him close to me.

"We'll see each other again. One way or another. I promise" I said and hugged me tight.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry asked

"Well, you just did, but yeah" I said and Harry laughed.

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" He asked.

"We don't have time. It's a long possess, and we don't have time" I said.

"Can you promise to do it when you get out?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise" I kissed his head and he smiled. I doubted that I was going to ever see him again tho. Eleanor is evil.

"But can I ask you something?" I asked. He laughed and answered

"You just did, but okey"I smiled

"The day I found you... And kidnapped you... You were crying. Why?" I asked. Harry looked down. I began to pet his hair.

"I was crying because my dad's family is really old school, and I've never had girlfriend, and he was worried. He didn't understand why I never came home with a girl, so he said that he had made a deal with his sister that I was going to marry her daughter. Then I had a breakdown and told him that I liked boys. Then he slapped me. And I ran away..." Harry said and wiped a tear away.

"So that was why you said you didn't care if I killed you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" I said. I wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist.

"Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me. Please. I don't know when I'm gonna see you again, and I don't want to forget how you feel"

"Harry..." I whispered and leaned in closer.

"Please..." He whispered and I closed the gap between us.

The kiss was slow and passionate. We were telling each other so much in that kiss and we kept deepening it. I licked his lower lip, asking for asking for entrance, which he allowed. I explored every corner of his mouth and he moaned silently. I could feel he was keeping the moans inside.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you." I whispered and began to kiss is neck. He was still holding back, but when I found his sweet spot, a little under his ear, he moaned out loud.

"Louis!" He moaned and tangled his hand in my hair and pulled playfully, which turned me on. I pushed him down so he was laying on the bed. I was sitting on top off him and I was grinding my crotch against his hardening erection.

"Aahhh..." Harry moaned and his hip shut upwards to meat mine. I was now kissing his collarbone, and giving it playful love bites. He was going to have so many hickeys after this. My hand found its way under his shirt and I played with his nipples causing him to moan louder. I began take off his shirt and Harry sat up and pulled it all the way over his head. He laid down again and I was just about to kiss his chest when I stopped.

"Harry are you su..." I wasn't able to say more before he attacked my lips.

"Yes. I want to go all the way" he whispered. My forehead was resting against his and I nodded slightly. I pecked his lips before pushing him down again. I kissed his chest, then I made my way down his fit torso until I got to the edge of his pants. I unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down with my teeth.

"I love you Louis" Harry said.

His head was pressing against the madras while his back arched. I put my hand on his underpants, massaging his member while I crawled over him and kissed him. Our kiss was more hungry now and we both moaned into the kiss.

I pulled away from him and gave him a sly smile. Then I moved down to his member again. I removed his underpants and gave the now rocking hard member a kiss on the head before putting his hole length in my mouth. Harry moaned and trusted his hips into my mouth.

I bobbed my head up and down and Harry's moans got louder and louder.

"Louis, I'm coming" Harry said. He was twisting the sheets in his hands and was breathing hard.

I relaxed my throat and deep throated him. This was the edge for Harry. He moaned my name loud and I felt his warm liquid spill down my throat. I swallowed all of it and took Harry's member out of my mouth. Harry sat up and and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and his tongue instantly asked for entrance, which I gladly granted.

He was pulling me closer and was biting my lip playfully.

This turned me on so much, and my member was pressing against my trousers.

"Louis, inside me" Harry was still holding my face close to his and I nodded. I stood up and Harry unbuttoned/unzipped my trousers and pulled them down with my boxers. His eyes widened with the sight of my member. He kissed the head of my member, making me moan a little. Harry pulled me down while leaning down on the bed . I kissed him then I put my fingers in his mouth. He licked them and I closed my eyes, just enjoying his warm tongue slipping between my fingers.

I pulled my fingers away from his mouth and placed the index finger at his entrance. My finger entered his tight hole and Harry's breath hitched.

"You okey babe?" I asked and Harry nodded, so I entered a second finger and stretched his hole. Then I pulled my fingers out and placed my member at his entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Louis please!" Harry sounded so desperate.

I slowly entered, and Harry made a sound that sounded almost like a shriek.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I'll stop!" I said and Harry stopped and began to pull out.

"No, keep going. It feels kind of good." Harry said. I entered all the way, then I leaned over Harry and placed my hands on each side of his face. I began to movie slowly back and forth. Harry's eyes were closed and he let out moans of pleasure. I moved faster and I think I found Harry's prostate, 'cause he let out a loud moan and his eyes opened. We stared into each other's eyes. Both our moans got louder and louder. I leaned down and attacked his lips. We moaned into the kiss, and I could feel that we both were up for an orgasm soon. I felt my vampire side of come out. I made an animal like growl in my throat and slammed harder into Harry. We were both near the edge and our moans were now almost like screams.

"Louis! Bite me!" Harry moaned. I threw my head back and my fangs came out and I attacked Harry's throat. This sensation was enough to send us both over the edge and we came.

I pulled away from Harry's neck and licked the blood on my lips, then I pulled out of him. Harry dried his cum of and laid beside me.

"I'm gonna miss you" Harry whispered. I sighed and kissed his forehead

"I'm gonna miss you too" we were laying in silent for a while.

"I love you Louis. More than anything in the world" Harry blushed slightly.

"I love you too. Always have and always will"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's pov

The clock was now 5:30pm. Just 30 minutes left with Louis. Everybody were sitting in the living room, just waiting for Eleanor to come through the glass door. Louis was leaning against the wall, holding me tight. Zayn and Liam was sitting in the sofa, also holding each other tight, and Niall was sitting in the chair. He looked as he was really concentrating.

The clock was ticking and there was so much to say, but no one knew where to start.

15 minutes left.

"Nope. I don't want our last time together to end in silent like this." Niall said and stood up. I turned and looked at him as he walked over to us.

"Louis. You are one of my best friends. You have always been there for me, and somehow I promise to return the favor for you" I pulled away so Niall could hug Louis. Zayn and Liam had also gotten up and was standing besides me, behind Niall.

"No need. But thanks mate" Louis said.

Zayn let go of Liam's hand and gave Louis a hug.

"One day, we'll all be together again!" Zayn said.

" yeah" Louis said. I think he was almost crying.

"And Liam..." Louis said and walked over to Liam who was standing beside me.

"Take good care of Harry. I know you've grown close, so I expect you to take care of him" Liam just nodded and pulled Louis into a hug. I watched them and tried to keep my tears inside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Niall was giving me a friendly smile as he patted my back.

"That counts for everybody, please take good care of Harry." Louis said as I pulled away from Liam. Zayn and Niall nodded and I looked down. I felt two hands on each side of my face and I looked up at Louis. Louis leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Harry. I will come back for you, I promise." Louis voice was shaking and he let the tears fall. He kissed me again. More intensely now.

"I love you" he whispered and I sobbed.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"Aaawwww, that is so cute, it almost made me wanna puke!" Everybody's heads turned and saw Eleanor standing in the glass door.

"I see you made a wise choice , baby. Now come here." Eleanor said and waved Louis to her. "Harry, take this" Louis gave me a bracelet. It was a black leather braided bracelet. Then Louis gave me a last kiss and sighed.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Eleanor said. I felt a rage of angry ness grow inside me as Louis turned and walked over to her.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed. Her eyes narrowed mine. I didn't thought she would hear me. Louis turned and looked at me with a scared sight. Oh no I really did it now.

"No no no, bad boy. Now you have to pay" she gave me a evil smile. She grabbed Louis face and forced him to look at her. Her yellow eyes began to glow as she whispered some mysterious words. Louis turned his head and looked at me. His normally blue eyes looked glass-like and lifeless. He then turned back to Eleanor and smashed his lips against hers.

I gasped. They were snuggling and Eleanor looked at me with evil, poison-like eyes.

"Don't look." Liam rushed to my side and tried to block my sight by turning my head to rest in on his shoulder. But it was like a car crash. I just couldn't look away.

"Learned your lesson?" She asked, still with her face close to Louis. I nodded and began to cry. Liam hugged me tight and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"We're off then! Oh, I almost forgot. If you even try to save Louis I'm going to kill you, and I know everything. Don't forget that" Eleanor said and took Louis's hand and leaded him out.

"You fucking sun of a bitch I'm gonna kill you!" Niall shouted and slammed the door. The glass dimmed and almost broke.

"She took him. And made him... " I couldn't even finish my sentence before I sank to my knees.

"Louis!" I shouted.

"Louis!" I just kept shouting. I felt hands trying to comfort me but I didn't care. All I thought about was Louis. I knew it wasn't him who was kissing Eleanor, but it still hurt like hell.

The boys were trying to comfort me but it was like I was trapped inside myself. They forced me to eat and drink. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted Louis back.

"Harry. We are going to find him and get him out." Liam said. We sat in the sofa. I sat between Liam and Niall while Zayn was in his room.

"How?" I asked. My voice was rusty.

"Zayn have a plan. He just need to organize it. That is why he is in his room now." Liam said.

"From the moment we knew about this we've prepared escape plans. Even though Louis said he didn't want us to." Niall said.

"Yes, and we start tomorrow" Zayn said as he came into the living room.

"We need a few things, but I think the plan will work" he smiled slightly and sat down besides Liam. Liam pecked his lips.

"But Eleanor said she'll now if we try to do anything" I said.

"We're not going to sit here and watch her take Louis. And if I know her right, it's not just Louis she's going to take. She is planning on something bigger." Niall said.

"And we're gonna stop her. No matter what." Zain said and Liam nodded.

"You should get some sleep. Our at least attempt to" Liam said. I nodded but didn't get up.

"Do you want me to come with you? I understand that it may be hard to be all alone now" Niall asked. I was surprised by his question, but I nodded and let he take me to my room after getting a tight hug from Liam.

"Do you want me to sleep in here, stay with you until you fall a sleep, or...? What do you want?" Niall asked as I approached the bed after preparing myself. I sat down and sighed. He walked over to me and sat down besides me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Following you to your bedroom?"

I nodded.

"Well, a long time ago I was in the same position as you, kind of. I saw my love be taken from me, in a different way of course. I was completely alone when that happened, and I don't want you to be alone, because I remember how much it hurt" he said. He was sitting so he was facing me, while I was looking at my feet.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. I shock my head.

"If it isn't any trouble... Could you please stay with me tonight?" I shyly asked.

"Of course I can" Niall said and hugged me.

I laid down under the carpet and Niall soon joined me. I didn't know why I was doing this. I guess I just didn't want to feel alone.

"Could you please hold around me?" I asked. Niall chuckled and pulled me close to him. I was laying with my head on his chest while his arms were holding gently around me.

"Good night Harry"

"Good night"

Then I fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


End file.
